Drabble Challenge
by naruss
Summary: Sasu/Naru/Sasu'yu merkez alan farklı konulardaki drabblelar
1. Chapter 1

Konu: Sasuke eve görevini bitirmiş ama yorgun ve yağmurdan ıslanmış bir vaziyette döner.

Sasuke dikkatlice sol eliyle kapıyı arkasından kapattı, diğer elini o sırada siyah saçlarından geçiriyordu. Yağmur damlalarının suratına damlayıp durmasına cidden canı sıkılmıştı. Sonunda sabırsızca saçlarını yüzünden çekti ve kapının girişinde üzerine vuran sıcak havayla titredi, sonunda buz gibi yağmurdan uzaklaşmıştı.

Evde sessizce ilerledi ve bütün giysilerini asmak için banyoya girdi. Sırılsıklamdı, yorgundu ve üşüyordu. Görevi başarıyla tamamlamıştı ama ucu ucuna. Normalde planladığından çok daha fazla çakra ve irade kullanmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Açıkçası Uchiha Sasuke halinden hiç memnun değildi.

İç çekerek bir havlu aldı ve kendini kuruladı. İşlem bitince daha az ıslaktı elbette ama hala soğuğu kemiklerinde hissedebiliyordu. Tabii bir de ancak aşırı yorucu bir görevin hissettirebileceği bir yorgunluk da üstüne çökmüştü. Yeterince kurulandığına karar vererek yatak odasına yürüdü ve yatağın kendisine ait tarafındaki tümseği görünce iç çekerek başını salladı.

Nedendir bilinmez; Naruto, Sasuke evde değilken hep onun tarafında uyuma alışkanlığı geliştirmişti. Sasuke bunun sebebinin Sasuke'nin çok sessiz olması ve sonuç olarak eve geç geldiğinde Naruto'nun uyanmaması olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sasuke'nin tarafına yatması demek kesinlikle uyanması demekti. Neden onu uyandırmak _istemediği_ için sessiz olduğunu anlamak istemiyordu ki moron?

Sasuke inat damarının kabardığını hisserek bu alışkanlığı bozması gerektiğine karar verdi. Naruto'nun tarafına tırmandı ve kendini örtüye sararak titredi. Kısa zamanda ısınacaktı, sonuçta yatağında yatıyordu ve en azından kuruydu. Vücudu yatağın öbür tarafındaki sıcak vücudu aradı ama _gerçekten_ Naruto'yu uyandırmak istemiyordu, bu yüzden o da uykuya hazırlanmaları için kaslarını rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Tam o anda Naruto onun tarafına dönerek ve yanına yaslanarak onu şaşırttı. Birkaç saniye boyunca birşey olmadı ve aniden Naruto ufak bir çığlıkla kendini doğrulttu.

"Sasuke?!! Bu sen misin?"

"Normalde yatağımızda uyuyan başka erkek mi var, moron?"

"_Buz_ gibisin!" Sesinde kesinlikle gözden kaçmayan bir şikayet tonu vardı ve Sasuke tek elini kaldırarak sağ şakağını ovmaya başladı.

"Farkındayım." Sabırlı olmaya çalıştı, gerçekten, ama hem yorgun hem üşümüştü ve uyumak istiyordu.

Aradan neredeyse bir dakika geçti ve o süre zarfında Naruto'nun hiçbir şey söylemediğini fark etti. Yukarı baktığında Naruto'nun karanlıktan dolayı koyu mavi parlayan gözlerinin onu izlediğini gördü. Soru sorarcasına bir kaşını kaldırdı; ne zaman olursa olsun Naruto'yu hep transından çıkarmayı becermiş bir hareketti bu. Naruto gülümseyerek açıkça 'sen ısınmadan hiçbir yere bırakmıyorum seni' diyen bir tavırla Sasuke'nin etrafına kollarını sardı.

Sasuke de pes ederek kollarını moronun etrafına doladı. Eğer üşümek istiyorsa kendisi bilirdi. Ayrıca, Sasuke yanındaki vücudun ona sağladığı ısıyı bırakıp gitmek de istemiyordu. Bacaklarını Naruto'nunkilere dolayarak sonunda uykuya daldı.


	2. Chapter 2

KONU: Çekmece sapı içeren bir drabble.

Naruto somurtmuyordu. Hayır. Ayaklarını hele yere hiç vurmuyordu. Kendini şekeri elinden alınmış çocuklar gibi de hissetmiyordu. Niye hissedecekti ki hem? Sasuke Uchiha'ya yine yenildiği için mi? Yenildiği itiraf ettirilene kadar suratı çamura bastırıldığı için mi? Bütün yol boyunca Uchiha'nın sırıtan suratını çekmek zorunda kaldığı için mi? Hayır, hiç öyle bir şey hissetmiyordu. Yoksa Teme'nin oturma odasındaki kanepeye yayılmış oturuyor mu olurdu? Tabii içten içe biraz köpürdüğü kesindi. Eğer öfkesi somut olsaydı kulaklarından muhtemelen buharlar çıkıyor olurdu. Neyse ki buna ihtiyaç yoktu, Sasuke onu ne kadar kızdırdığının farkındaydı ve bundan gayet de memnundu. Naruto yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı, "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke başını yasladığı yerden kıpırdamadı bile. "Hm?"

"Bu.. kıyafetler biraz rahatsız. Ben lavaboya gidiyorum." Naruto cevap beklemeden ayağa kalktı.

Sasuke neredeyse duyulmayacak bir sesle homurdandı. "Hn."

Naruto tuvalete girdi ve direk çamuru temizlemeye başladı. Açıkçası pek iyi bir iş çıkardığı söylenemezdi. Çamurun büyük bir kısmı gitmişti ama bu sefer de sudan çıkmış fareye dönmüştü. Kendi kendine küfretti. Banyodan çıkıp oturma odasına yönelmişti ki aklına gelen fikirle bir an koridorda duraklayıverdi. Evet, dedi kendi kendine, bir şey diyecek hali yoktu ya, kanepede yorgunluktan kendinden geçmiş bir vaziyetteydi zaten. Teme'nin yatak odasına yöneldi. Arkasını kontrol etmeyi unutmadı tabii ki. İçeri girip hemen çekmecelere yöneldi.

İlk çekmeceyi açmasıyla kapaması bir oldu. Öğh, diye düşündü, siyah iç çamaşırları. İkinci çekmeceyi açtı. Pff, siyah ya da ona yakın renkteki bluzler. Üçüncü çekmeceyi açtı, aynı şekilde pantolonlar onu karşıladı. Naruto artık ümidi kesmek üzereydi. Sonuncu çekmeceyi açmada başarısız oldu. Çekmecenin sapına biraz daha asıldı ama bu sefer kilitli olduğu belli olmuştu. Tabii Naruto durur mu, haylaz tarafı hemen atağa geçti ve bütün gücüyle çekmeceye asıldı. Bir an büyük bir gümbürtü duyuldu. Ve çekmecenin içindekiler, çekmecenin kendisiyle beraber kafasına uçmaya başladı.

Evin öbür tarafındaki Sasuke gürültüyle uyandı ve derhal gürültünün kaynağına doğru koşmaya başladı. Aklına tek bir seçenek geliyordu bu durumda. Şu Usuratonkachi... Ne zaman öğrenecekti?

"Dobe yine ne-" kapının eşiğinde şaşkınlıkla donakaldı. Aynı derecede şaşkın olan diğer surata baktı. Bir tane kırmızı nesne yuvarlanarak ayağının yanına kadar geldi. "..."

Naruto bir an çekmecenin Sasuke'nin gizli yeri olduğunu düşünmüştü, hani her türlü şeyi gizlediği yer. Ama bu... Bu onun için bile fazlaydı. Suratına yavaş yavaş yerleşen sırıtmayı engellemeye çalışmadı bile. Başarısız olacağını biliyordu.

"Sasuke-teme?" Eğer biraz daha sırıtırsa dudaklarının kulaklarına değme ihtimali vardı. Omuzları sessiz kahkahalarla sarsılmaya başladı.

Sasuke'nin şok dolu yüzü yavaşça kararmaya başladı. Başını önüne eğdi. Etrafına ağır ve şeytanı bir aura yaymaya başladı. "Üçten geriye saymamı ister misin, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto hemen ayağa fırladı. Deli gibi etrafına bakındı. Kaçacak yeri yoktu.

"Üç-"

Naruto çoktan el mühürlerini yapmayı bitirip kocaman sırıtan suratıyla ortadan kaybolmuştu bile.

Drabble notları: anlamayan insancıklar için söyleyeyim.. yerdeki nesneler domatesti T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Konu: içinde eldiven ve ayakkabı bağcığı geçen bir drabble

Dışarıda dondurucu bir soğuk vardı. İnsanlar –daha doğrusu bu havada dışarı çıkmak zorunda kalmış olan zavallılar- gidecekleri yerlere yetişmek için hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu. Naruto günlerdir eve kapanıp işini bitirmeye uğraşıyordu. Eh, şirket başkanı olmak o kadar kolay iş değildi.

Sonunda canına tak demiş olacak ki kollarını havaya savurup, "GAH!" diye haykırdı. "Yeter!" Başını kaldırıp, zararsızca bir köşesinde kitabını okuyan Sasuke'ye döndü.

"Yürü, dışarı çıkıyoruz."

Sasuke, kalın çerçeveli gözlüklerini kibarca çıkardı. Naruto'ya sanki yıllardır ilk defa görüyormuş gibi bir bakış attı.

"İşin bitti mi?"

Naruto başını hafifçe sağa çevirdi. "Dönünce bitiririm."

Sasuke kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Dışarısının ne kadar soğuk olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?"

Naruto yanaklarını şişirip püfledi. "Ne var yani? Sıkıntıdan patladım." Ayağa kalkıp gerindi. Kahve masasının üzerine yaydığı dosyaları geride bırakarak Sasuke'ye yürüdü. Karşısındakinin gardını kaldırdığının farkındaydı. Sasuke evden çıkmaktan pek hoşlanmazdı. Hele kıştan hiç hoşlanmazdı. Tek çaresinin bu olduğunu bildiğinden, artık ustalaştığı yavru köpek suratını takınarak Sasuke'nin dizlerinin önüne oturdu. "Lütfen, lütfen, lütfen, lütfen, lüt-"

Sasuke büyük bir sabırla iç çekti. Bunun sonunun yine onun yenilgisiyle biteceği baştan belliydi, o yüzden fazla uzatmadı. "Peki, iyi giyin."

Naruto yerinden büyük bir neşeyle sıçradı. "Oley!!"

On dakika sonra kapının önünden birisi geçse, biri gayet sakin, ayakkabısını bağlamaya çalışan, diğeri hop hop yerinde zıplayan ve ötekini acele ettirmeye çalışan iki genç görecekti.

Naruto, Sasuke'nin elinden tuttu ve onu zorla ayağa çekti. "Sasuke, hadiiii…"

Ne yazık ki henüz daha ayakkabısını bağlamayı bitirememiş olan genç ağzını açıp durmasını söyleyemeden bağcığına takıldı ve jüriden muhtemelen yüksek bir puan alma ihtimali olan bir şekilde Naruto'ya doğru uçmaya başladı. Refleksleri harekete geçen sarışın, gözünün kenarıyla gördüğü Sasuke'yi hemen yakaladı. "Ah! Dur ayakkabın!"

Çömelerek Sasuke'nin ayakkabısını bağlamaya başladı. Sasuke içinden _'Bu zaten senin suçun, usuratonkachi!'_ diye geçirdi. Utanacağı durumlara düşmekten nefret ediyordu. Yüzü hafifçe pembeleşmişti. Dikkatini dağıtmak için etrafı seyretmeye koyuldu. Kısa bir süre sonra, bağlama işleminin bittiğini belirten ses dizlerinin oradan geldi. "Tamamdır!" Sasuke başını aşağı çevirdiğinde Naruto'nun ona sevgiyle gülümseyen yüzünü gördü. Yanaklarının daha da yandığını hissetti. _'Kahretsin,'_ diye düşündü, _'Hepsi, hepsi senin suçun. Seni aptal, sevimli, öpülesi-'_

Şansına Naruto o anda ayağa kalktı. Bütün dişlerini göstererek elini cebine attı ve bordo renkli bir nesne çıkardı. "Tadaaaa!" Sasuke inanamaz gözlerini karşısındaki genç adama çevirdi. "Dobe, hayatta-" Naruto onun elini kendi eline aldı ve giydiği eldivenin öteki tarafını Sasuke'nin eline geçirdi. Öbür taraftan hafifçe itiraz sesleri duydu ama kimse elini çekmedi. "Bu çift eldivenlerini aldığımız iyi oldu, değil mi Sasuke?" Sevgilisinin yanına yaklaşıp başını Sasuke'nin omzuna koydu.

"Hn." Yürümeye başladıklarında Sasuke başını öbür tarafa çevirdi. Yüzünün domates bahçesi kadar kızardığından sevgilisinin haberinin olması gerekmiyordu.


	4. Chapter 4

konu: Naruto arabasını park ederken karşı komşusu Sasuke'nin arabasına çarpar.

"GÜM!"

Naruto gözleri şoktan iri iri açılmış bir şekilde frene asıldı. Yere dökülen camların sesini duyduğunda şoku panik atağa dönüşme aşamasına gelmişti bile. Direksiyonu düzeltti ve arabasının arkasından gelen yüksek alarm sesiyle kapı koluna asılıp dışarı fırladı. Arkadaki pahalı arabayı gayet iyi tanıyordu. Şaşkınlık ve dehşet dolu gözlerini gökyüzüne çevirdi. Bunu haketmek için ne yapmıştı? Son duasını etmeye başladı. Derin bir iç çekip sinirlerini yatıştırmaya uğraştı ama… Bu kadar genç ölmesi… Ne kadar da büyük bir haksızlıktı, Tanrım! Üstelik Sasuke-teme tarafından. Ne kadar hasar yarattığını kontrol etmek için arabaya yaklaştı. Her tarafında 'ben pahalıyım' yazılı olan bir şeyi mahvetmiş olmasa da kime bulaştığının farkındaydı.

Sasuke bir an duyduğu tanıdık alarm sesiyle olduğu yerde durdu. Başını öyle hızlı pencereye çevirdi ki boynunun yerinden uçmaması mucizeydi. Elini önlüğüne silerek pencereye koştu. Gördüğü şey kanının kaynamasına yetti. Yine şu her yerde karşısına çıkan ve onunla flört etmeye çalışan sarışın aptal komşusu… Üstelik arabasına öyle eğilmişti ki neredeyse burnu değecekti. Uchiha sinirle hırlamaya başladı; kimse ama kimse onun malına dokunamazdı. Zarar vermek mi? Son dileğini dilemediysen kalkışma bile. Üzerinde kocaman bir domates bulunan önlüğünü çıkarıp kapıya giden yolda en yakın bulduğu koltuğun üzerine sinirle fırlattı.

Naruto, Uchiha'nın kapısının açıldığını görünce olduğu yerde dikleşti. Teme'ye nasıl hissettiğini elbette göstermeyecekti. Yüz ifadesini elinden geldiğince sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Bugün işte zaten Sakura'dan azar işitmişti. Ciddi görünmeye çalışması o kadar zor olmadı. Tabii, bir de Uchiha'nın etrafındaki o siyah, dalgalanan ve öldürme isteği yayan sis hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. En iyisi işi yine 'aptal sarışın'lığa vurmaktı.

"Temeee! Arabanın burada ne işi var? Kaç kere sana benim evimin önüne park etme dedim!"

Sasuke tanıdık seslenişle sinirinin biraz yatıştığını hissetti. Alarmı kapattı. Arabanın yanına geldiğinde birbirine yenilmek istemeyen iki bakış arabanın karşılıklı tarafında çakıştı. Sasuke baştan aşağı ölçen bir bakışla karşısındakini süzdü. Naruto'nun üzerindeki gözleriyle gayet uyumlu gömleği ve koyu renk dar pantolonu –bu mümkünse eğer- öfkesini daha da artırdı. Ne- Ne cüretle karşısına bu kadar iyi giyinmiş bir vaziyette çıkıyordu? Elleri böyle düğmelere gitmek için seğirmeye başlamışken Naruto'nun boynunu nasıl sıkacaktı ki? Hayat hiç adil değildi. Naruto'nun sorusunu görmezden geldi.

"Dobe." Sasuke'nin suratındaki kızgınlık hala belirgin olsa da bilmiş sırıtışı karizmasından hiçbir şeyi eksiltmedi. "Ödemeyi nasıl yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

Naruto ağırca yutkundu ama maskesini bir an bile düşürmedi. "Parası neyse veririm! Hatta şimdi veririm!"

Sasuke şeytanca güldü. Çevrelerinde meraklı gözlerle onlara bakan kişilere bir göz attı, "Hn, ödemeyi konuşmak için burası uygun değil. Evime gel, orada devam edelim." Naruto'yu beklemeden eve yürümeye başladı.

Naruto kocaman gözlerini kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde yürüyen adamın arkasına dikti. Kızgın olduğu hala belirgindi ama belli ki öfkesini başka şeylere yöneltmekte usta biriyle uğraşıyordu. Bundan sonra ne geleceği belliydi. Başını yine göğe çevirdi. _Neden ölmeme izin vermedin ki?_ Arabasını çabucak kilitleyip Sasuke'nin evine yöneldi. Kapının sonuna kadar açık olduğunu görmek sinirlerini hiç de yatıştırmadı.

Sasuke şeytani gülümsemesini hiç kaybetmeden koltuğunun üzerindeki önlüğü alıp mutfağa fırlattı. Eğer işi yaver giderse oraya hiç girmek zorunda kalmayacaklardı. Eh, gitmezse belki sarışını öldürmek için birkaç mutfak malzemesi gerekebilirdi ama bunu sorun etmedi. Sasuke içinden ellerini ovuşturdu. Sarışın onu takip ettiğinin onda biri kadar onu çekici buluyorsa bu iş tamam demekti.

Naruto eve girerken kafasında geride bıraktığı şeyleri sayıyordu. …-_Hem daha Akamaru'nun tüylerini de traş etmedik. Sonra, Hinata'nın bana pişirdiği ramen için teşekkür etmedim. Shino'ya böceğini benim öldürdüğümü de itiraf etmedim. Hem… Hem ben oturabilmek istiyorum. Oturmayı seviyorum. Evet, evet oturmak iyi. Belki rica etsem? _Sasuke'yi oturma odasında yüzünde o sırıtışla gördü. _Ben bittim._

Sasuke sahiplenmenin başka bir boyutunu görmeye başlamıştı. Zaten Itachi'nin de kibarca hatırlattığı gibi arabası çok eskimişti. Yenisini almasının vakti gelmiş de geçiyordu._ Belki de bir şeyi bırakmak o kadar da kötü değildir, eğer karşılığında böyle bir şey alacaksam, _diye düşündü. _Naruto Uzumaki, arabamı senin için bırakıyorum. Ama madem ben arabamda bir daha oturamayacağım, o zaman sen de bu hafta _hiç_ oturamayacaksın._

"Peşin mi taksit mi?"


	5. Chapter 5

Konu: sasuke kuşa dönüşür

Sasuke evinin içinde bir aşağı bir yukarı yürümeye devam etti. Sabır bardağı taşmak üzereydi. Moron bir hafta önce çıktığı görevinden yeni dönmüştü. Sorun yeni dönmesinde değildi, hayır. Ya da niye direk onu görmediğinde de değildi. O, daha çok görevin bitmesi gerekenden niye bu kadar uzun sürdüğüyle ilgileniyordu. Elbette kimseye endişesini belli etmemişti ama Naruto'nun bir önceki görevinden döndüğü gün, dün gibi gözünün önündeydi. Aptal, tam 3 kişiyle birden dövüşmüştü. _3!_ Üstelik hepsi Jounin seviyesindeydi. Ellerini saçlarından geçirdi. Hatırladıkça daha da yerinde duramıyordu. Sonunda kendine, _'Yeter!'_ dedi. Gidip hemen durumu kontrol edecekti. Kapının önüne çıktı. Ellerini birleştirip bir _'puf'_la Naruto'nun apartmanının hemen yanında belirdi. Başka bir el mührünü de hemen tamamlayıp küçük, normal bir kuşa dönüştü. Havalanarak Naruto'nun penceresine kondu. İçeri baktığında kimseyi göremedi. Siniri iyice tepesine çıktı. _Nerede bu-_

Beyni aniden bomboş kesildi. Sanki bütün düşünceler silinmiş gibi. Naruto, vücudunu yabancı gözlerden pek de saklamayacak bir havluyla duştan çıkıyordu. Sasuke, burnundaki kılcal damarların baskısını hissetti, neyse ki iradesi bundan kuvvetliydi de bur- gagasından kan akmadan kendini durdurmayı becerebildi. Gözlerini gayet fit vücutta gezdirirken vücudun her yerinden -_her yerinden!-_ buharlar yükseldiğini fark etti. Kılcal damarları biraz daha ısrar etti: _hadi ama, şuna bir bak!_ Gagasını nereseyse cama dayayarak, ağzından akan salyalara hiç aldırış etmeden Naruto'yu açık açık seyretmeye koyuldu.

Naruto, cama arkasını dönüp havluyu çıkardı ve yatağa attı. Sasuke gözleri sıkı kalçalara kilitlenmiş bir şekilde cama biraz daha yapıştı. Öylesine dalmıştı ki, ne gagasından akan kanı gördü ne de cama yapıştığında çıkan sesi duydu. Ama keskin kulaklarıyla meşhur Naruto, başını hafifçe döndürerek cama baktı. Kanayan küçük, sevimli kuşu görünce yüzündeki keyif ifadesi, açık bir endişeye dönüştü. Üstüne bir şey giymeye fırsat bulamamış olmasını umursamayarak cama gitti ve camdaki şoktan donakalmış kuşu içeri aldı. _Zavallı kuş! Nasıl da kanıyor._ Kuşu yatağının üzerine koydu ve banyodan ıslak bir bez alarak geri döndü._Zavallı, zavallı kuş, kim yaptı bunu sana? Acı içinde olduğun ne kadar da belli. Yaran nerede bakalım..._Kuşu hala çıplak bacak arasına koydu ve elindeki bezi kaldırdı.

Sasuke bir süredir kan kaybından ölmemek için gözlerini kapalı tutuyordu. _Naruto… çıplak… beni tutuyor… yakın… çıplak…_ Küçücük kalbi gümbür gümbür atıyordu. Naruto'nun onu yumuşak bir yere bıraktığını hissetti. Göz kapaklarının arasından hafifçe baktı ve yatakta yalnız olduğunu gördü. Bir an rahatlayarak iç çekti. Ama Naruto neredeydi? Arkasından gelen sesle Naruto'nun hala odada olduğunu anladı. Neyse ki burun kanaması durmuştu. Kocaman ellerin onu olduğu yerden kaldırdığını hissetti ve bir an sonra... Bir şeye bakıyordu. Evet. Arka planda Naruto'nun beyaz bir bezle uğraştığını görebiliyordu ama beyni bunu işleyemeyecek kadar önündeki şeyle meşguldü.

_Bu- bu- kocaman!_

Sadece rüyalarında gördüğü şeyi bu kadar yakından ve bu kadar zoomlanmış görmesi son noktayı koymuştu. Gagasındaki bütün kılcal damarlar vanalarını açtı ve Sasuke'nin bilincini kaybetmeden önce en son gördüğü şey Naruto'nun... ee...endişe dolu yüzü oldu.

Naruto küçük kuşa baktı ve ufak bir çığlığı bastı. Bütün bacak bölgesi kuştan gelen kanla kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Her ne kadar beyninin bir kısmı ona bir kuştan bu kadar kan gelmesinin normal olmadığını hatırlatsa da, bu sesi boşverdi. Her taraf kırmızıydı. Bezle kuşun ve bacaklarının her tarafını temizledi. Kan, yatağına kadar sızmıştı ama onu umursamadı. Elini hafifçe kuşun göğsüne bastırdı, şansı vardı ki ufaklık hala hayattaydı. Küçük bir bardakla getirdiği suya parmak ucununu batırarak kuşa yavaşça içirdi.

Sasuke sonunda gözlerini açtığında tepesindeki kaşları endişeyle bir araya gelmiş Naruto'yu gördü. Rahat bir iç çekti. Uyandığına göre artık evine gidebilirdi. Moronu, evine döner dönmez ona haber vermediği için sonra azarlardı. Hareket etmeye çalıştığında her tarafı ağrımaya başladı. Acıyla _'ah!'_ dedi. Kulaklarına _'cik'_sesi geldi. Naruto kuşa biraz daha yaklaştı. Ve aniden bütün dişlerini göstererek sırıtmaya başladı.

"İyisin demek? Beni endişelendirdin! Maalesef nerenin kanadığını bulamadım."

Naruto'nun gülümsemesi yayıldı. Sasuke, içine yayılan korkuyu bastırmaya çalıştı. Buradan hemen gitmesi gerekiyordu. _Hemen!_ Naruto biraz geri çekilince Sasuke onun hala çıplak olduğunu gördü ve aniden nefesini içine çekti. _Moron! Moron! Giyinsene! Seni beyinsiz-_

Naruto, ona _'bana acı!'_ bakışları atan kuşu eline alarak bilmiş bir şekilde sırıttı. "Nasıl olsa giyinmemiştim. Seni şöyle, güzelce temizlemek için beraber duşa girmeye ne dersin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Konu: Naruto cafede çalışan garson, Sasuke'de o cafeye gelen bir müşteri.

Sasuke Uchiha; bütün genç kızların gönlüne taht kurmuş, yakışıklı, karizmatik genç, UzuCafe'nin önünde derin bir nefes aldı. Bugün onun günü olacaktı. Evet, bugün o herşeyden habersiz moronu, onun yapacaktı. Suratına 'seksi ve bekar' bakışını yerleştirdikten sonra favori kafesine adımını attı. Ve yine favorisi olan cam kenarında yerini aldı. Her zaman yanında taşıdığı ekonomi dergisini çıkarıp okumaya başladı. Bir yandan da gözünün ucuyla sarışını yokluyordu. Çok beklemesi gerekmedi. Hemen yanıbaşından gelen sesle başını ilgisizce kaldırıp parıldayan mavi gözlere baktı,

"Hoşgeldiniz. Ne alırdınız?"

_Acele etme, çok yakında öğreneceksin._ Masanın üzerinde duran menüye bakma ihtiyacı hissetmedi, ne de olsa buraya sık sık geliyordu. Siparişini verdikten sonra yarı dergi okur, yarı sarışını gözler bir şekilde beklemeye koyuldu. Sarışın cidden enerji küpüydü; herkese gülümsüyor, oradan oraya koşuştururken sanki dünyanın en kolay işini yapıyormuş gibi gözüküyordu.

Sasuke kahvesini yudumlar ve dergisini okuyor olması gerektiğini unutarak çevresine bakınırken tezgahın arkasında onu aç gözlerle izleyen pembe saçlıyla göz göze geldi. _Yine şu hayranlar… _Sinirle burnundan soluyarak dergisine döndü. Hesabı getiren sarışından alçak sesli bir, "Afiyet olsun," duydu. Sümeni açarak gereğinden fazlaca parayı ve paranın arasına sıkıştırdığı, üstünde adının ve telefon numarasının yazılı olduğu kağıdı içine bıraktı. Sarışın hesabı aldı ve tezgaha doğru yürümeye başladı. Sasuke'nin ne kadar para bıraktığına bile bakmadı. Sasuke, sarışının tezgah üstünden sümeni pembe saçlı iş arkadaşına uzatmasını, pembe saçlının parayı alışını ve içindeki kağıdı görünce nefesinin durmasını, sarışının tezgahın üzerinden uzanarak ne olduğunu sormasını ve pembe saçlının başını sallayarak kağıdı arkasına saklamasını izlerken gözleri tabaklar kadar kocaman oldu. Derhal ayağa kalkarak yanlarına gitti. Pembe saçlı kız kocaman gülümseyerek ağzını açtı ama Sasuke onu buz gibi sesiyle kesti.

"Sizde bana ait olan bir şey var."

Sakura bilmiş bilmiş ona baktı. Sasuke onun hemen yanlış izlenimi aldığını anladı. Naruto başka bir siparişi almaya giderken Sasuke tezgaha doğru eğildi. Kıza konuşma fırsatı vermeden öfkeli gözlerini kıza çevirdi, "Ya o kağıdı hemen bana ver ya da kendini bu dünyadan kovulmuş bil." Sakura'nın sırıtışı suratında dondu. Tereddütle arkasında sakladığı kağıdı Sasuke'ye uzattı. Sasuke bir hışımla kağıdı onun elinden alarak kapıya yöneldi.

Naruto'nun yanından geçerken sarışının ona gülümsediğini gördü ve öfkesi ve azmi büsbütün arttı. Bu ilk deneyişi ve ilk başarısız oluşu değildi ama burada pes edecek değildi. Evet, yarın onun günü olacaktı. Yarın buraya yine gelecek ve moronu bir şekilde onun yapacaktı.


	7. Chapter 7

Konu: İçinde bal kabağı geçen ama cadılar bayramı ile ilgili olmayan bir drabble

Naruto yüzüne patpatlanan süngere biraz daha uzandı. Şu makyaj işini ne kadar çabuk bitirirlerse o kadar iyiydi. Makyözüne kolaylık sağlamak için başını biraz daha geriye yatırdı. Her zaman Naruto'nun yüz hatlarına hayran olan ve ona makyaj yapmaktan zevk duyan Shizune sevecen sevecen gülümsedi.

"Tamamdır Naruto-san. Sizlere iyi çekimler. Birşeye ihtiyacınız olursa ben Kakashi'nin soyunma odasında makyajını yapıyor olacağım." Hafifçe eğilerek selam verdikten sonra Naruto'nun hafifçe eğdiği başına baktı ve hedefine yöneldi.

Naruto derhal ayağa fırladı. "HADİ BAKALIIIM! KİMLER HAZIR BU MUHTEŞEM FİZİĞİ KAMERALAR ARKASINDA GÖRMEYE?"

Çekime katılan herkes Naruto'nun ne kadar konuşmayı seven birisi olduğunu biliyordu. Yalnızca o da değil. Konuşarak herkesi nasıl etkileyebileceğinin ve görüşlerini yüz seksen derece döndürebileceğinin de farkındaydı. Bu iş için ondan iyisi bulunamazdı.

Naruto seke seke çekim alanına gitti. Çekim partneri Sakura'ya oldukça neşeli bir, "Selam Sakura-CHAAAAN!" dedikten sonra ilk tanıtacakları nesne olan bıçaklardan birini eline aldı. Naruto'nın solunda duran ve çekimde söyleyeceklerini hatırlatan Sai'ye bıçağını savurdu.

"Gardını al!"

Sai hoşnut bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Senin ne kadar zayıf olduğunu görmek için gard almaya gerek yok ki-"

"Seni-" Naruto, Sai'ye doğru bıçağıyla bir hamle yaptı ama bileğine dolanan ince bir el onu durdurdu. Başını çevirip, sadece Sakura'yı yakından tanıyanların anlayabileceği türden tehditkar bakışı gördü. Sakura'nın yumruğunun bir yerine denk gelmesi demek, günlerce ağrı kesici alması gerek demekti.

"Naruto, çekime hazırlan," dedi Sakura sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. Naruto ikiletmedi. Kuyruğunu bacaklarının arasına kıstırıp bıçakları tezgaha dizmeye başladı.

Kısa bir süre sonra çekim başladı. Uzun zamandır ilk defa herşey yolunda ilerledi.

"Gördüğünüz bu keskin bıçaklar," dedi Naruto gülümseyerek ekrana çevirdi başını, "Aklınıza gelebilecek herşeyi doğrama yetisine sahip."

Masanın üzerindeki bütün balkabağına uzandı ve vücut çalışmasının da getirdiği ekstra güçle kolayca ortadan ikiye yardı. O bir sonraki zor kesilen maddeleri sırayla seyircilere gösterip onları kesmeye başlarken Sakura konuşmasına devam etti.

"Özellikle benim gibi hem çalışıp hem evde yemek yapmak zorunda olan bayanlar için büyük bir kolaylık ve kâr," dedi Sakura elindeki bıçağı sallayarak. "Çünkü diğer bıçaklar gibi paslanmıyor ve ömür boyu garantisi var."

"Bir sürü özelliğine rağmen cepleri yakmadığını da söyleyebiliriz," dedi Naruto elindeki kalın et parçalarını basitçe parçalara ayırarak.

"Bu bıçak setinde boy boy-"

Çekim boyunca Naruto ve Sakura'nın gülümsemeleri azalmadı. Ekran başındaki, geceler kadar kara gözlü genç bakışlarını bir an olsun onlardan ayırmadı. Bir buçuk saat boyunca ekranla oldukça hararetli bakışmasından sonra televizyonu hoşnut bir şekilde kapattı. Kanepeye başını geri yaslayarak gözlerini yumdu. Göz kapaklarının arkasında sarışın, canlı bir şekilde birşeyler anlatmaya devam etti. Sasuke ayağa kalkıp yatağına yöneldi. Yarınki program için güzelce bir dinlenecekti. Bu telefonla sipariş reklam programı onu hep böyle bitkin bırakıyordu. Çünkü uzaktan sevmek cidden yorucu bir işti.


	8. Chapter 8

Konu: Naruto ve Sasuke, Sakura'nın cenazesinde karşılaşırlar

"Sana yapma demiştim."

Sasuke ölü bakışlarla izlediği mezardan başını kaldırıp Naruto'ya baktı.

"Sana yalvarmıştım."

Sasuke, Naruto'ya doğru yavaşça bir adım attı. Bütün mezarlık sessizdi.

"Neden bir kez olsun beni dinlemedin?"

Naruto'nun gözlerine dolan yaşları görünce kalbini suçluluk duygusu sıkıştırmaya başladı. Sakura'yı öldürdüğü için pişman değildi. Derinindeki o acı verici his, en yakın arkadaşını bu kadar üzenin kendisi olduğunu bildiğindendi.

"Yine başarısız oldum."

Naruto hıçkırdı ve dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. Sasuke Naruto'ya bir adım daha yaklaştı.

"Seni korumak istemiştim ama beceremedim."

Naruto'nun acı dolu sesi mezarlıkta yankılandı. Sasuke olduğu yerde durdu. Elini uzatsa sarışına dokunabilecek kadar yakındaydı ama onu yeterince kırdığını düşündü. Dokunursa neler olabileceğini bilmiyordu.

"Sakura'yı da korumak istedim ama ONU BİLE BECEREMEDİM!"

Elleri uzatıp mezar toprağının üzerine koydu. Gözyaşları akmaya devam etti. Sasuke, Naruto'nun yanında dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

"BEN- BEN NE BİÇİM- NİYE HEP- BU KADAR-"

Naruto hıçkırıkları arasında çıkardığı anlamsız kelime parçalarını umursamadan içini dökmeye devam etti. Sasuke ıslak yanaklara, kızarmış gözlere ve toprağı sıkan parmaklara bakarken burnunun yanmaya başladığını hissetti.

"Ben çok güçsüzüm."

Sasuke kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti. Yıllarca onun için çalışmıştı. Onları yine bir arada görebilmek için. Hiç gerçekleşmeyecek bir hayal için. Kalbinin daha da kırıldığını hissetti. Gözünün kenarında toplanmaya başlayan gözyaşlarını görmezden gelerek uzandı ve kollarını Naruto'nun etrafına sardı.

Naruto sanki bütün bir ömrü boyunca bunu bekliyormuş gibi kollarını karşısındakine doladı. İçini çeke çeke ağlamaya başladı.

Aradan ne kadar zaman geçti, farkına varmadılar. Ama güneş batmak üzereydi ve gitme zamanları geliyordu. Arkalarından gelen bir sesle irkildiler ve hemen ayrıldılar.

"Siz hala burada mısınız? Kalkın hadi! Jiraiya ve Tsunade bizim için birşeyler hazırlamış. Geç kalırsak burayı başımıza geçirirler."

Naruto burnunu çekerek pembe saçlı arkadaşına gülümsedi. "Hah! Yaşlı cadı yine neler peşinde? En son Itachi ve Kisame'nin odasından sake kaçırmaya çalışıyordu."

Başına inen yumrukla inledi. "Bunu biliyordun ve bize söylemedin mi? Gah! Niye sizinle uğraşıyorum ki?"

Dalaşa dalaşa geldikleri yere döndüler. Hiçbirisi buraya her gün suçlulukla gelen Naruto'dan, Naruto'nun suçluluğundan dolayı üzülen ve ona destek olmak için onu takip eden Sasuke'den, Sakura ve diğerleri Sasuke'yi affetmesine rağmen kendisini bir türlü affetmeyen Naruto'nun gözyaşlarından ve bu olaydan hiç bahsetmedi.

Mezarlıktaki ağaçlar rüzgarla hışırdadı. Bir puf sesi duyuldu. Kakashi üç mezarın başında uzunca süre dikildi. Hiçbir zaman vazgeçmeyen Naruto'nun, son ana kadar hedefinden dönmeyen Sasuke'nin, herkesin iyiliği için kendini düşünmeden feda eden Sakura'nın anılarını yadetti. Sonunda birbirlerini öldürmeleri kaçınılmaz olmuştu. Ama onlar sayesinde değişen bu yepyeni dünyaya ve geride bıraktıklarına bakarken hüzün yerine gurur hissetti. Mezardan puf sesiyle giderken başı dikti.


	9. Chapter 9

Konu: Sasuke ünlü bir film yıldızı. Naruto'da onu her yerde takip eden azılı fanı.

"Kestik!"

Sasuke'nin suratındaki gülümseme derhal silindi. Yardımcısının uzattığı havluyu aldı ve –her ne kadar bu duruma alışık olsa da- kızcağıza bir teşekkür bile etmeden yönetmene doğru yürümeye başladı. Gözleri arka planda sapsarı zıplayan bir şeye takıldı. _Tanrım!_ Diye düşündü. _Bu çocuk beni her yerde nasıl buluyor? _Yönetmeniyle konuştuktan sonra merakını gidermeye karar verdi. Tek umudu, sarı kafalı çocuğun bayan hayranları gibi bayılıp kalmamasıydı. Gözlerini yönetmene çevirdi. "Bir daha alacak mıyız? Molaya ihtiyacım var," dedi soğuk bir sesle. Gri kafalı yönetmen iç çekti, "Hayır, Sasuke-san, bu sahne bitti."

Sasuke adam başka bir şey söyleyecek mi diye beklemeden bir, "Hn," ile çocuğa doğru yürümeye başladı. O, sarışına yürüdükçe mavi gözler irileşti ve gülümseyen dudakların ardından dişleri ortaya çıktı. Sasuke ufaklığın olduğu yerden ne kadar fotojenik göründüğüne dair fikirlerini bir köşeye fırlattı. Yanına vardığında da çocuğa sadece, "Benimle gel," dedi. Göz ucuyla sarışının "İşte bu!" diye fısıldayıp yumruğunu havaya attığını gördü. _Belki yanlış bir şey yapıyorum,_ diye kendini sorguladı Sasuke, _belki bu da ünlü olmak için beni kullanmaya çalışan işe yaramazlardan biri. _Başını iki yana sallayarak duvar kenarında dizili olan sandalyelerden birini sarışına gösterdi ve kendisi de bir tanesini çekerek onun karşısına oturdu. Bir an durup düşündü ama konuşmaya nasıl başlayacağına dair bir fikri yoktu. Akışına göre gitmeye karar verdi.

"Adın ne senin?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo!" Naruto başını aşağı yukarı sallayınca sarı saçları her tarafa uçuştu. Bir anlık sessizlik-

"Kaç yaşındasın?"

Etrafı izleyen mavi gözler ilgiyle ona çevrildi. Sasuke çocuğun onu ne kadar dikkatli izlediğini görünce rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Sonra da kendini azarladı. _Ufacık çocuktan mı çekiniyorsun?_

"On bir yaşındayım. Amcam, senin yaşını gizlediğini söylemişti. Ya sen kaç yaşındasın?"

Sasuke elinde olmadan dudaklarının yukarı kıvrıldığını hissetti. "Siz" kullanmadığının farkına varmamak elinde değildi. Buradaki herkes, kaç yaşında olursa olsun ona Sasuke-san diye hitap ederdi. _Cesur yürek, ha? _Üstelik görünüşe göre karşısındaki bir enerji topuydu. _Ama yine de bir çocuk._ Soruyu gözardı etmeye karar verdi.

"Niye beni her yerde takip ediyorsun? Eğer imzalı fotoğrafımı istiyorsan yardımcıma gidebilirdin."

Naruto başını iki yana salladı. Baş parmağını göğsüne bastırarak konuşmaya başladı. "Beni kimse görmezden gelemez! Bir gün senin de beni göreceğini biliyordum dattebayo!"

Sasuke az önce korktuğu şeyin gerçek olmaya başladığını gördü. Bu çocuk cidden onu ünlü yapması için gelmişti. Ağzını açtı ama sarışın ondan önce davrandı.

"Adımı unutma! Naruto Uzumaki! Büyüyünce seni geçecek olan kişi! Filmlerini izledim ve hah! Göreceksin senden daha iyi bir oyuncu olacağım!"

Sasuke ağzının açık kaldığının farkında olmadan öne doğru eğildi. Dudakları yine yukarı kıvrılmaya başlamıştı. "Hn. Dobe. Denemesi bedava. Ama fazla ümitlenme."

Naruto dudaklarını büzdü. "Sana soran olmadı Teme! Bütün filmlerinin her sahnesini biliyorum bir kere! Amcamla beraber defalarca izledik!"

Sasuke'nin bir kaşı havaya kalktı. "Amcan kim demiştin?"

"Jiraiya Sannin," dedi Naruto, gözleri gururla parlayarak. İşaret parmağını Sasuke'nin burnuna doğru uzattı. "Ve seni geçmem için beni çalıştırmaya söz verdi!"

_Jiraiya, hm? Şu ünlü prodüktör. Belki de usuratonkachi için biraz umut vardır. _"Hn." Sasuke ayağa kalktı ve ellerini Naruto'nun sarı saçlarının tepesine koydu. Kendisinin ne yaptığına inanamayarak –_ama_, dedi, kendi kendine, _bu çocukta bir şeylik var, ona inanmak istiyorum ve bu hoşuma gidiyor_- saçları karıştırdı. Elinin altındaki çocuğun yanaklarının pembeleştiğini görünce içinden kıs kıs güldü. Evet, kendisine iyi bir rakip bulmuştu.

Naruto konuştuğunda sesi cılızdı. "Teme, çek şu elini saçımdan. Ben çocuk değilim." Elbette yanakları böyle kızarmış olmasa sözleri belki biraz daha etkili olurdu.

O da ayağa kalktı ve Sasuke elini çekti. Naruto başını yere indirdi ve ayağını yere sürüdü. "Şu yardımcın nerede demiştin?"

Sasuke eğer biraz daha bu çocukla kalırsa gülümseyeceğini ve çekim alanındaki herkesin kalp krizi geçirmesine sebep olacağını düşünerek yardımcısına doğru baktı. Yardımcısı da zaten onun işaret vermesini bekliyordu bir kenarda. Sasuke havaya imza atar gibi bir işaret yapınca kız başını bir kere salladı ve her zaman yanında taşıdığı fotoğraflardan birini çıkararak Sasuke ve Naruto'ya yürümeye başladı. Naruto'nun ilgisi kıza çevrilmişti. Yardımcı yanlarına vardığında Sasuke fotoğraf ve kalemi eline alıp üzerini imzaladı.

"_Seninle bir gün aynı filmde oynayıp kimin daha iyi olduğunu göreceğimizden eminim._

_Yaşımı öğrenmek istiyorsan dikkatli hazırlansan iyi edersin._

_O güne kadar,_

_İyi çalışmalar Dobe,_

_Sasuke U." _

"Naruto." Sarışının gözleri hemen Sasuke'ninkilere çevrildi. Bir anlık bir sessizlik oldu. Elindeki fotoğrafı Naruto'ya uzattığında sarışının suratındaki ifade görülmeye değerdi. Sasuke sonra bilmiş bilmiş sırıtmaya başladı. "Hn."

Arkasını dönüp çekim alanına yürürken, arkasında dünyanın en kararlı insanını bıraktığının farkındaydı. _Naruto Uzumaki, ha?_


	10. Chapter 10

Karanlığa nasıl karıştığını görüyorum, her geçen saniye uzaklaşıyor, yok oluyorsun. Seni yakalamaya çalışıyorum, aydınlığa çekmeye. Gölgeler yavaşça seni yutuyor ve tutuşum gevşemeye başlıyor.

Yıllardır ilk defa çaresiz hissediyorum.

Gücümü kazanmaya çalıştığımda seni düşünüyorum. Keyifsiz olduğumda seni düşünüyorum. Yin ve yang gibi birbirine dolaşan mutlu anıları ve hüzünlü geçmişleri düşünüyorum.

Kendimi iyi hissediyorum.

Sen burada değilsin, seni görüyorum. Uzaklardasın, seni kokluyorum. Uzaktan seni hissediyorum ve uykumda seni duyuyorum.

Yalnız hissediyorum.

Kaderden nefret ediyorum. Bizi ayrıdığı için. Seni olmadığın bir şeye dönüştürdüğü için. Bizi yalnızlığa sürüklediği için. Kadere inanmak istemiyorum. Ama kader bizi bir araya getirecek. Kadere inanıyorum. Kaderin var olmasını umuyorum. Hayatın iki ufak puzzle'ı bir araya gelecek. Ve ben seni geri getireceğim.

Umudu hissediyorum.

Yağmur yağmıyor ama yüzüm ıslak. Müzik duymuyorum ama vücudum sarsılıyor. Yumruk yemedim ama ciğerlerim sıkışıyor. Gözlüğe ihtiyacım yok ama her şey bulanık. Bacaklarım tutmuyor ve sonunda yıkılıyorum.

Çok yalnız hissediyorum.

Teme.


End file.
